The objective of this research project is to identify and describe: a. The major mental health and health problem - solving resources available to Hispanics in Hartford. b. The mental health and health problems faced by Hispanics and the ways in which these problems affect use of helping resources. c. Intra ethnic differences among Hispanics that are related both to individual health/mental health status and to variations in the patterns of use of helping resources. To achieve these objectives the research effort is designed to collect information from the providers of helping services and the resident of Hispanics communities in Hartford.